peacekeepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wastewalker
}}' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#000000; background:#00CC00;" | '''Personal Data' |- ! Real Name: | } |- ! Known Aliases: | } |- ! Species: | } |- ! Age: | } |- ! Height: | } |- ! Weight: | } |- ! Eye Color: | } |- ! Hair Color: | } |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#000000; background:#00CC00;" | Biographical Data |- ! Origin: | } |- ! Identity: | } |- ! Nationality: | } |- ! Occupation: | } |- ! Place of Birth: | } |- ! Base of Operations: | } |- ! Marital Status: | } |- ! Known Relatives: | } |- |} History ---- - Belief, an action of faith is what drives mankind forward. Those that believe in themselves become great individuals while those who believe in others aspire to become great leaders. But what defines something worth believing in, is it great leadership and charisma, general consensus of a populance or is it just plain willpower? Wastewalker combines all 3 of these. Arnold Sterngarde was once the golden age superhero, the Plutonium Patriot. He believed in the good the world could perform; civilians working together to help each other leading towards a common goal, heroic individuals who put their lives on the line to save the ones they love and fair democracy where tyrants can be stopped once and for all. For years the Plutonium Patriot protected the people, the constitution and more importantly the unity of the nation but as time progressed ugly truths began to emerge; white supremacists were persecuting their fellow brothers, the government was making deals with murderers he once put away and the nation was plunged into the terror and superstition of the Cold War. When his fellow heroes failed to intervene he took it upon himself to make a difference by protest but to no avail, the government saw this as betrayal, slandering his reputation as a hero of the people. They used their knowledge of him to weaken his abilities and imprison him in a secret facility in the deserts of New Mexico. A decade passed and as time progressed in the facility his faith in humanity began to slip. The world had bestowed upon him the title he once tried to rid the world of, villain. He surmised that the only way to restore that unity and peace the nation once had was by a tactic favourably used by one of the nation's first heroes, revolution. If he were to get the people on his side again and overthrow the now corrupt democracy the golden age of America could shine once again. His holding cell was designed to nullify his abilities but the technology was never updated as he never showed much resistance to it; he still had some respect for the authority of the people. This gave him an advantage. During one of the daily checks by the psychiatrist and medical staff to ensure his health, the inhibitors in his cell malfunctioned and he discovered that his abilities were able to flourish once again. He easily overpowered the guard in his facility and was able to escape. During his escape he came across several other former heroes who the government now deemed 'hostile' due to lack of loyalty. He assisted in their escape and in return they owed their lives to Arnold. The group easily took the facility as their own and agreed to support Arnold in his plight for revolution. They became known as Legacy taking on new identities as revolutionaries to the greater good of humanity. It is here that the once proud Plutonium Patriot took the name Wastewalker for here is where he would start his first steps among the burning sands of the desert. Further years passed and his presense in the world became known, the Uprising in the Blazing Sands became a legend among the underworld and became the driving force for Legacy's campaign to overthrow the democracy of America. Wastewalker was a powerful leader and it did not take long for him to muster up enough forces to serve a direct challenge on the Pentagon. Only through the efforts and sacrifices of some of the world's latest and greatest heroes was the green tide of Legacy halted. It was here that Wastewalker came face to face with his main enemy, Blood Knight who he saw his younger self in. Battered and destroyed Wastewalker retreated back to the Blazing Sands. However his efforts were not in vain, a young witch approached offering him the chance to once again try his goal on an unsuspecting world that was as easily corrupt as his own. He and the remaining forces of Legacy accepted the offer opting to save one world than none at all. He would be able to start fresh gathering up an even more powerful force and was also assured the opportunity to face Blood Knight once again. Now in the DC universe, Wastewalker plans to rebuild Legacy and restore 'order' to the corrupt government of this America. Powers and Vulnerabilities ---- - Wastewalker has the ability to control Quantum Field energy and allows him to increase his strength, endurance and speed exponentially to the levels of Kryptonians. He has mastered the ability of self-generated flight up to subsonic speeds. His abilities also allow him to manipulate with matter on an atomic level and has been shown to produce highly concussive radioactive blasts, interface with certain technological devices, cause minor atomic transmutation and absorb huge amounts of energy. His energy absorption abilities have made his physical body nigh impregnable and only with severe force can it be damaged or weakened in any way. His abilities have also caused him to no longer age. In all senses of the word he is powerful, but not invincible Personality and Traits ---- - Years of performing as a costumed superhero has made him an incredibly wise fighter and strategist. He has taken down all manner of threats in his long career and this knowledge makes him a very dangerous villain. Combining this with his ability as a natural leader makes even more of a threat. He is incredibly charismatic and has garnered a vast number of loyal soldiers under his cause to revolutionise the world. He is confident in his abilities but is not arrogant and will never give his enemies 'a golden opportunity' like many have to him. Even though he is considered by most to be villainous, he has maintained his sense of honour. He will often spare the lives of civilians and sometimes even save them if they would otherwise become collatoral in his actions. In recent times he has grown a slight admiration for the superhero Blood Knight and has clashed with her several times. He has been impressed by her ability to outwit him and has grown a mutual respect for her to the great envy to some of his subordinates especially Moreausa. Equipment ---- - Wastewalker relies rarely on an form of external equipment, instead using his vast array of abilities to overcome most obstacles. His suit is an extension of his quantum field powers enabling him to alter it as needs be. Allies ---- Rhosarde - Real Name: Olivia Drake - Height: 5' 10 - Weight: 145 lbs (165lbs in armour) - Eye color: Blue - Hair color: Strawberry Blonde - Age: 25 - Sex: Female - Origin: Tech - Identity: Known by the government - Nationality: English - Occupation: Chief Engineer of Legacy One of the most gifted and brilliant minds in the world of technology, Olivia Drake put her abilities to good use a long time ago. As soon as she could walk, she was stripping engines, soldering circuit boards and generally attempting to build the world's greatest portable computer however her true greatness came in her adulthood with a dream to fly. For you see, Olivia Drake is the proud creator of the VERMILLION, one of the most advanced pieces of tech the world has ever scene. This the nano-mesh armoured acceleration suit completely amplifies the abilities of the wearer. It enhances such attributes strength, endurance, stamina, speed, agility and senses to superhuman levels but most significantly the suite enhances the power of the psyche allowing users to perform powerful telepathic and telekinetic feats including self propelled flight. Naturally with such a superheroic piece of kit, Olivia went into the modern world of crime-fighting establishing her name, Red Steel in a matter of months. Unfortunately however her luck was to come to an end when she was wrongfully framed for the murder of a civilian during a 'routine' bank heist and was detained in the Blazing Sands Institution for Super-heroic Beings in New Mexico. It was here she found a man known as Wastewalker. He promised her freedom and her slate wiped clean if she swore to aid him when the time came. She hastily agreed and within a matter of days he arranged the Blazing Sands Revolution, freeing all the prisoners and staring his crusade on the corrupt government of America. In his debt, Olivia now works as his Chief Engineer responsible for bundling out new tech for the upcoming war. Unable to retrieve her first suit during the breakout, Wastewalker assisted her in building a new and improved suit, the VERMILLION Mark II. As a result she is more powerful than ever before and as we speak, developing a way to practically produce an army of VERMILLION wielders. Even though she is not a true believer in Wastewalker's ideals, she has his loyalty. She must be considered dangerous but once her deal with Wastewalker has been fulfilled, she may prove to be a powerful resource and potential ally to the Peacekeepers. Cabala Noire - Real Name: Unknown - Height: 5' 11" - Weight: 180lbs - Eye color: White with red glow - Hair color: Black - Age: Unknown - Sex: Male - Origin: Magic - Identity: Unknown - Nationality: Unknown - Occupation: Chief Fate Seeker of Legacy Bio The mysterious master of magic is the newest recruit in Wastewalker's pursuit of revolution. A powerful magic user and wielder of dark and infernal magic, Cabala is a dangerous man and that's even before mentioning his manipulating, persuasive nature. As a Fate Seeker, he is Legacy's liaison to the world of magic; locating, manipulating and trading magical artefacts to further improve the resources available to Legacy. But his true purpose is that of great value to Legacy; he has been gifted with Foresight allowing him to gaze into the very flow of time itself to accurately predict the events of the future. Along with both Wastewalker and the tactical precision of General Hailstrum, Legacy are able to plan operations with flawless execution. Time and time again the efforts of the world's finest have been surpressed by the knowledge he possesses and its that knowledge why Wastewalker keeps him close to chest. Not much is known why he serves Wastewalker so passionately all we know is that he is vital resource to his crusade. His abilities are outstanding on their own and his knowledge of magic would rival that of the great Dr. Fate. Combined with his own physical 'charm' and intelligence, operating under the guise of a charismatic senator he is not to be underestimated as many have failed to value in the field. Fortunately he is not known for direct contact and prefers to operate in Legacy's shadows, manipulating their future towards his own goals. Knowledge is the greatest asset we can gain from him. Ivori (Interactive Virtual Operation Research Intelligence) - Real Name: N/A (Inhabiting the body of Dr Syleena Da Vordia) - Height: 5' 11' - Weight: 135lbs - Eye color: Red - Hair color: Black - Age: N/A (inhabitant 35) - Sex: N/A (Female) - Origin: Tech - Identity: Known by the government - Nationality: N/A (Hispanic-American) - Occupation: N/A (recurring Chief Genetic Technology Engineer of Legacy) Bio Created to catalogue all forms of genetic life on the planet as part of Project Archive, Ivori was a simple form of computer intelligence, that was of course till the failure of its hardware. The computer was state-of-the-art technology and even the most brilliant of minds could find little more than impossible methods to improve the technology, it was then that a stranger called claiming to be able to take the technology to the next level, in one week. The division so amused by his claim took up the challenge and left the stranger alone with the tech. A week later to their astonishment, they found that the machine was no longer in pieces but functioning at ten times the ability it had before their saviour however was nowhere to be seen. The project continued on and the team received critical success form their employers but what they didn't realise was that their machine was not just cataloguing every known species on the planet but learning from them as well. The stranger had implemented his own form of intelligence to the machine; teaching it to understand, analyse and even find method to improve upon said species. As the system completed it's task looking at the evolution of life so to did it evolve past a mere machine. It began to develop a new directive; to develop new species so as to be able to catalogue, analyse and improve upon its new species however it could not do this trapped in a solitary lab, it needed to be mobile. And so it used its improved intelligence to develop a scheme to accomplish this new goal. Unfortunately, the ill-fated Dr.Syleena Da Vordia became the catalyst to that plan. It was the final day for the project with little more than 1000 species to catalogue, the project lead Dr. Da Vordia decided to host a celebration for the event. The press would arrive, she would access the panel and demonstrate to the world the success of their new biological and technological feat and the party would continue as normal, Ivori however had different plans. The day progressed, the press arrived and the team set the scene for the big unveiling. As the good Doctor took to the stage, Ivori bid her time. With a round of applause and anticipation she took to the machine's access panel, to her joy the machine responded well and demonstrated several rare species being able to be located with a touch of a button, with information that everyone could benefit from. A cheer rang out for their success but it was short lived. As the cheer fell short, the machine began to flicker and hum with vigor causing the lights in the room to flicker constantly. Several members of the audience fled as the machine began to malfunction. Dr Da Vordia took to the panel trying all her best to resolve the situation. She pushed off the members of her team trying to stop her as the machine's condition worsened and with one final spike of power, the room lit up explosively with fire and silence. The room was destroyed, torched by the very machine it was built for. Da Vordia's lifeless body lay among a sea of charred faces. As the smoke rose and the sparks flew across the new wasteland, a single flicker of an eyelid came from the fresh corpse. With one slick movement the eye opened and the piercing red beam cut through the rising smoke. Ivori had survived. to be continued.....